


Никогда больше

by Zukunft



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Gap Filler, Gen, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zukunft/pseuds/Zukunft
Summary: Нагато и его сила.





	Никогда больше

Дождь сегодня, кажется, ещё сильнее обычного.

  
Они сидят под крышей их маленького домика и молчат. Нагато поджимает колени к груди, но не от холода. Ему страшно.

  
— Я просто хочу защитить их. Неважно, как много боли это причинит.

  
Джирайя понимающе кивает. Нагато чувствует, что это не просто показательный жест. Он действительно понимает. Каким-то образом это ощущается почти физически. Может, это и есть та самая чакра, о которой он говорит?

  
Нагато уже немного легче, но страх по-прежнему сковывает всё его тело. Эта сила… Что если он не сможет её контролировать? Что если он навредит Конан и Яхико?

  
Его глаза всегда были странными. Дети, да что там говорить, даже некоторые взрослые, тянули к ним свои руки, хотели прикоснуться, рассматривали, спрашивали.  
— Ты очень красивый, — мама ласково трепала его по щеке и успокаивала. Но, всё же, каждый раз, когда стригла его, оставляла длинную чёлку.

  
Он привык быть слабым. Привык встречать трудности со слезами на глазах и отчаянием в сердце.

  
И вот, как всё оказалось. Оказалось, что он единственный в мире обладатель силы Рикудо Сеннина. Только Нагато не хотел этой силы.

  
Перед глазами всё ещё стояла та картина — распластанное в грязной луже тело и испуганное лицо Яхико.

  
Никогда, никогда больше он не будет пользоваться риннеганом. Никогда больше не подвергнет дорогих ему людей опасности.

— Убей меня.

  
Нагато тяжело дышать. Его руки дрожат. Кажется, он почти ничего не слышит: ни шума дождя, ни криков Конан, только эта фраза — и всё остальное отходит на второй план.  
Кажется, что это происходит не с ним. Кажется, что он видит это со стороны: как Яхико бросается вперёд, как кунай пронзает его тело, как его губы шепчут последние слова.

  
Никогда больше…

  
Он нарушил данное обещание.

Нагато наблюдает за тем, как взрывные печати оплетают его ноги почти завороженно. Наконец, он приходит в себя, подхватывает Конан на руки и прыгает обратно. В последний момент успевает положить её рядом с Яхико.

  
Взрыв почти оглушает его. Очень больно и очень горячо. Он опускает взгляд на свои ноги, с которых лохмотьями свисают куски кожи и обгоревшая плоть. Боль настолько сильная, что кажется он вот-вот потеряет сознание и рухнет на землю рядом с Яхико и Конан.

  
Его руки двигаются будто бы сами по себе. Будто бы что-то в его подсознании всегда знало, что ему нужно сделать, и только ждало подходящего момента.

  
Овца.

  
Змея.

  
Крыса.

  
Бык.

  
Снова Змея.

  
Собака.

  
Тигр.

  
Что-то пробуждается. Выходит из-под земли. И внутри него тоже появляется что-то, чего не было раньше.

  
Металлические штыри впиваются ему в спину.

  
Но боль это хорошо. Это правильно.

Его тело слабее, чем когда-либо. Каждый вздох даётся ему с трудом.

  
Конан заботливо вытирает с его лица пот, ласково поглаживает щёку и долго смотрит ему в глаза. Он благодарен ей, но совсем скоро ей больше не придётся всё это делать.

  
— А ведь это всё из-за меня… Если бы не я, то…

  
— Ничего уже не изменишь. — это всё, что он может ответить. Он даже рад, что его голос охрип, и в нём не прозвучит осуждения. Нагато понимает, как ей тяжело. Но не может не винить её в глубине души. Себя он винит тоже. Если бы они не доверились Ханзо, то всё было бы в порядке. Но нет смысла думать о несбыточном. У них впереди важная цель. Он должен стать Богом этого мира. Должен погрузить его в пучину ненависти и боли, чтобы люди научились состраданию и любви.

  
Двери зала распахиваются, и на пороге появляются шесть силуэтов. Теперь они — его глаза, его руки, его сердце, его тело.

  
Да, он, Нагато, никогда больше не будет использовать свою силу.

  
Но причина теперь совсем другая.


End file.
